narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pradāśa Seal: Chains of Judecca
|image=Chains_of_Judecca.png |kanji=陰湿 封印: 桂の鎖 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Katsura no Kusari |literal english=Pradāśa Seal: Chains of Judecca |english tv=Chains of the Traitor |viz manga=Traitorous Chains of Judecca |game names=Kneel Before the Emperor |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Asu Rashoujin |teams=Sargon |hand signs=Spoken Phrase "Bind...Chains of Judecca" |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Overview Another infamous technique used by the , Asu Rashoujin, the which gives him the ability to physically and spiritually bind any opponent with the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel technique on them. The binding effect of this technique is based off the spiritual energy and emotional stability of the opponent. This works similar to the statue’s chains and their effectiveness. However one advantage over the former technique is that the Chains of Judecca technique requires no hand seals and absolutely no chakra as it is initiated by the opponents chakra reserves. This works similar to a word bind seal, in which the seal is activated by a voice command spoken by the emperor. By simply saying the “bind” near a wearer of the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel technique huge chains incased in silver and sapphire will sprout from the opponents spirit on the astral plane and will then sprout from every pore and orifice of the opponents flesh on the physical plane as well. This technique is extremely painful; actually it would be considered the worst pain imaginable. The way this goes by is the fact that the chains contain the highest concentrations of malicious and guilt felt energies in the shinobi world. As they were the chains named after the greatest traitor and betrayer. Abilities The Chains of Judecca inflicts unimaginable pain on every single nerve human body making the pain extremely unbearable even to the most resilient shinobi i.e. because damage is inflicted on the celluar level. Nerve systems in the vital organs to include the brain, heart and lungs are highly strained and prone to failure if this technique's use is prolonged. Fortunately with this amount of pain the opponent almost always goes into a comatose state and thusly the chains will disappear only lasting for 20 minutes tops against the or even against the enigmatic Ruinous Ones. Even users of the illustrious Six Paths Sage Technique, or any other "sage" modes are subjected to the powers of the astral plane. They are able to subdue any form of life as quoted by the emperor, as every creature feels pain on the astral level. As stated, the recovery time for this technique is roughly 30 minutes for the opponent. Once binded by this technique, Asu has an easy opening the fatally wound the opponent or to perform the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain technique on them to alleviate their pain. As a technique from the Astral Plane, the chains are immune to Physical Plane techniques, however, spiritual weapons have a chance of breaking the chains such as the Sage's Staff of Providence. Appearance The Chains of Judecca are a type of steel forged by Asu's Blacksmith ages ago. The steel was eventually turned black by Asu's corruption there by altering its physical properties as well. This was done by removing the chain from the physical realm to the astral realm. The chains are outlined in a layer of cobalt and sapphire giving it an outstanding appearance. Each link in the chain has microscopic serrated edges which inflicts pain if the opponent tries to escape from them. These chains are absolutely freezing to the touch. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Juinjutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary